A Whole New World
by XHeIsMineTilMyLastDayX
Summary: "Embry, I.." She didnt finish her sentence. "See, mom? You cant even finish your sentence! You have no excuse!" "As soon as we had gotten home I had run to my bedroom. I had peeled off Embry's shirt, and honestly, I had sat naked on my bed for a few seconds and had done a mental recap. Had I really just been a wolf? Had Embry really made me THAT mad? Had I really lost all control
1. Thrown away

"Jailynn Samantha Uley!" My father yelled. He was always yelling. When he wasnt at home, beating me, He was a drill sargent,

I stopped scrubbing the sink and ran into the kitchen, where my father was standing in front of the sink.

"Girl, Why the hell arent these dishes done yet?" My father yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, I was going to do that when I was finished scrubbing the bathrooms." I stammered.

"Why the hell isnt that done?" He yelled louder.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"That's it! You're out of here!" He said, grabbing me by my black hair and dragging me out the door, throwing me into the backseat of his hummer.

"Where are y-y-you taking me, sir?" I asked, stuttering a little bit.

"You'll see."

He drove for what seemed like hours. We lived in Forks, washington. Completley on the other side of town from the indian reserve.

When the car passed the sign stating we were entering the quileute indian reservation, I had a good feeling. I didnt know why, its not like I knew anyone on the reservation.

We passed beached, and houses and fields, but soon, we were on a one lane gravel road, no houses and too many trees. At the end of the road, there was a small, one story, shack looking house.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice shaking. My father usually just raped me at home, why would we be here?

He said nothing, and I saw a large man step out of the front of the house, and next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the car by my hair, and pushed into the soft dirt of the drive way.

"Take your whore of a sister, I'm done with her." My father said, got into the car and spead away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So, whats you're name kid?" The man I soon recognized as Sam asked.

"Jailynn. Jailynn Samantha Uley." I stammered. The man muttered something under his breath, as a woman came in. She had about the softest hazel eyes I had ever seen. Her face was beautiful, but horribly interupted by a wicked scar under her right eye. As much as this interupted someone's focus, it seemed like it belonged there, making her no less beautiful.

"Sam," The woman began, "Who is this young lady?"

"Emily, this is Jailynn. My sister." Sam said. Emilys eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Your sister? Sam, I thought you said you didnt have any siblings." Emily said, a bittersweet tone in her voice.

"I wasnt sure if I did or not. I knew my mother was pregnant at one point, but i didnt know if she had the baby, because my father had pushed her for an abortion." Sam said, his eyes stinging visibly with tears.

"He killed her." I said. Sam looked at me, as did Emily. "Dean," I said, not calling him Dad. "He killed our mother."

Sam looked at me with shock. I didnt know if the shock was about father, or about out mother.

"He did?" The only two words Sam spoke.

"Yeah. She had pneumonia and he wouldnt take her to the hospital. I was born with the sickness but only becuase they did an Emergency C and got me out in time. I almost died." I was saying all of this, more than a little absently.

"Wow." Sam said, and moved as if he were going to hug me. I scrambled trying to move away from him. "I won't hurt you," he said when he noticed.

"Dont touch me" I said, pleading.

"Okay,"he said, holding his hands up and said "Do you want EMILY to show you to your room?" He looked at Emily and she smiled, and nodded. Her face was wet where she had been crying when I told them about how Dean had killed my mother.

"Of course. Would you like to see it?" Emily smiled at me now, her voice sounding as if her room was stuffy.

"My room?" I asked, surprise obvious in my voice.

"Of course." Emily said, looking concerned.

"Of course, you must excuse me, Ive never had a room of my own. I always slept in the basement on an army cot, you see my- i mean OUR- father is a a drill sargent." I said. "Of course you can show me my room." My own room? This couldnt be real.

"Come along then," Emily said, motioning for me to take her hand. As many social workers as I had seen over the years, they were always women, and I always trusted them. I took her hand.


	2. Accepted

"Jailynn?" My brother said from outside of my door. I had lived with him for three days and was beginning to get used to everything.

"Yeah, bub?" I said, pulling on the orange v-neck Emily had bought me the day before, a lime green tank under it, and some dark skinny jeans to try to match.

"Was just seeing if you were awake yet." He said. "Can I talk to you?"

Sam had pretty much welcomed me to the family, and I started getting accepted by his friends the second I met them. There was one in particular... Embry. When he first saw me yesterday, his eyes were wide, almost with shock. I felt like I knew him, but wasnt sure where I had seen him.

"Yeah, bro just one second." I looked in the mirror, and now the guest room was my room. I pulled at the bottom of my tank top and pulled up my still baggy skinny jeans.

I opened the door, and as always, Sam had no shirt on. I was a little un comfortable with this, but I wouldnt dare say anything to him about it. I flinched a little at the sight of someone who looked so much like our father. Like Dean.

"You okay?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah. you needed something?" I said, looking at him, and every one of his features that were exactly as my father's always were, but less aged. And at the same time, he had the same maturity and responsibility that may as well be visible on his face.

"Theres this thing, and im not exactly normal," He said. What was going on? "I kind of.. change, when I get angry." He said. I found something different. A look I never saw on our father's face. The look was panic. The look was confusion. The look was nervousness. "I kind of.. turn into a wolf, and not theoreticaly, literallty." He said, and for some reason, as crazy as it sounded, I believed him.

"Okay, I believe you." I nodded.

"Thank you, Jailynn. And all the guys that are always here? Theyre werewolves too.. And I need to tell you something. There is this thing, we fall in love, but its one hundred times stronger then any human love. Its called imprinting." He said. "And Embry? He imprinted on you and it kills me even though ive only known you a few days." He said and looked at me.

"Just rip off the band aid huh?" Emily said, walking down the hall when I realized we were still in the doorway.

"Yeah, I thought it was important. And, she doenst look like she has a problem with any of this. Do you, Jay?" Sam looked at me expectantly.

"The only thing in this house I have a problem with, is the fact that you obviously lack the ability to wear a shirt, and Embry imprinting." I said. There was nothing I could do about any of this, and I was used to accepting things I couldnt control.

"Well, I think Embry is trying to wait until you get used to some things before he says anything about the imprint." He said nothing about his lack of ability to wear a shirt.

"Okay, well... Do you want to go to the beach today? I've never been, and I saw the beach on the way up here. I guess La push is what Jared called it yesterday when they were telling me about quileute res." I said, and Sam looked like he had some serious thinking to do.

"Why don't we wait. Only until some of your bruises clear up, so I don't get arrested." Sam said, looking very apologetic.

"'Kay," I said, "I understand."

Emily hugged me, accidently hitting a few bruises in the wrong place. "Ouch" I tried to whisper under my breath, but it was obvious that she had heard me.

"I'm sorry," Emily said.

"No problem, really. Just a few bruises here and there." I said.

She touched my shoulder gingerly, and pulled the collar of my shirt to the side a little bit. She saw it. The knife mark. Imediatly, Emily started crying. It was a scar left from a year ago, when my father stabbed me in the chect on the right, knowing that it didnt do any real damage. I backed away, not used to people seeing my scars, and when they did see them, not used to them caring.

I backed into my room and shut the door, and locked it, though I didnt move away from it, "Jailynn," Sam said through the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared. Everything i've seen so far, its a whole different world." I said. I unlocked my door.

"Jailynn. We want to help you.." Emily said. "We're just not sure how."

"I love you, Jailynn. Your my sister, and even though I didnt know you even existed until three days ago, we're blood. I love you." He said, and when he was done, I opened my door and hugged him.

I think I shocked him at first, because he was a little un responsive, and I started to panic. But it didnt take long for him to hug me back.

"Want some breakfast? Theres pancakes and waffles and muffins and bacon and.." I cut him off. "Are you going to name off every breakfast food? Becuase I just really want pancakes, bacon, and eggs." I said and smiled.

"Then that's what you'll get." Sam said. "But the guys are coming over for breakfast so I can assign patrol, so you are going to have to learn to eat like the best." He said, with a laugh. "Its survival of the fittest around here."

"I grew up with an abusive drill sargent," I said. "I know the survival of the fittest."


	3. Embry

After breakfast, Embry asked if he could talk to me alone outside. I said yes.

"Jailynn," He began. "I know that Sam told you about the wolves and about imprinting."

I nodded, not sure where this was going. "Yeah, just this morning." I said, knowing I must have been blushing, standing out against my dark skin, eyes, and black hair.

"Well, did he tell you.. about..Um.." Embry blushed and muttered something else under his breath that I couldnt hear. "Did he... Um..?"

"He told me you imprinted on me." I said, smiling. "And he told me you were trying to wait until I settled in, what made you change your mind?" I asked, a little nervous.

His cheeks reddened even more so than I thought was possible.

"I didn't know how much longer I could stay away," He said, moving towards me.

"Embry," I said, looking down.

"Don't," He said "Don't say you don't want to be with me."

I smiled and looked up at him.

"You're smiling,"He said, a smile growing across his face. This only lasted a second. His face got extrmeley serious. He had a look on his face that told me he was deep in thought. "I have a question," He said, moving closer to me then he already had.

"Yes?" I said, smiling, letting him move close to me, which was extremley unusual. I never let guys come close to me. My father had sent me to an all girl school. He had said he didnt want any other man to see me.

"Have you ever talked to a guy before. Or had a boyfriend?" He looked down, as if the question sounded different then he imagined.

"No," I said.

Embry hugged me. He was warm, and I automatically melted into his arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~

We went back into the house, and already, I smelled Emily cooking lunch. I never got to eat lunch in my old life. I never had money.

"Embry, are you happy now? I can feel it radiating off of you, you're dating my sister." Sam said, giving Embry a look that gave me chills.

"Yes, sir..." Embry said. Stuttering a little when he said the word 'sir'.

This made me wonder, if Sam was anything like my father, and if so, should I really be here?

I wouldnt state this out loud, of course. I knew everyone in this hosue would send message right back to Sam. I might be able to talk to Embry, but like I said to Sam, I know survival of the fittest. And what I learned, trust nobody. Believe everybody.

"Earth to Jail bait over there." I heard someone, I recognized him as Jared, say.

"Jail bait?" I said looking in his direction.

"J-A-I-L," He said, "Are the first four letters of your name. Jail. And Jail bait is a pretty someone under 18."

"Oh.." I said, looking away. _Trust nobody._ I told myself. _Trust nobody._

"Embry," I said, a worried expression must have been on my face. Embry wrinkled his brow and looked at Jared.

"Dude, she's been here for three days, and you've known her for a day and a half. Already cracking jokes. Thats not even cool." Embry scolded the other boy. This made me feel a little better, yet not much.

I simply stood and walked out of the room. I didnt want to sit in the living room and be social. I wanted to do what I was used to. I wanted to hide, until at all not avoidable.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I stayed in the spare bedroom Sam had assigned to me for what seemed like days, no interruptions. I thought about my new life while I was in there. I looked at the shopping bags, neatly sat in the corner until I could get around to wearing all of the clothes, or until Sam bought me a dresser. Whichever came first.

_Trust nobody._

The words kept echoing through my head since I had said them in the living room. Survival of the fittest showed itself in different ways. This was a new house, and as far as I was concerned, it was me against everyone else. Except for maybe Emily.

One thing I had noticed about the pack, was that Emily wasnt a wolf like the rest. She was Sam's imprint. There was one girl wolf in the pack, though. Her name was Leah. And as far as I could tell, she was related to Seth, a boy in the pack, closely.

A few of the boys were younger then me. Me being fifteen. Collin and Brady were both fourteen, Seth and Quil were thirteen. They were practically babies, and had been turned into animals. Poor kids.


	4. Ephraim Black Speaks through me

Embry POV

I felt her before I heard her, and I heard her before I saw her. She came into the living room and saw me, instead of her brother. She saw her... I guess her boyfriend. She saw the person who had imprinted on her, she saw... anyone but who she was expecting. She was expecting to see her brother in this chair across from the TV.

"Embry?" I looked over to see Jailynn Samantha Uley standing in the end of the hallway. I smiled.

"Hey Jailynn." I said, standing.

_Trust Nobody._

I heard it, but it wasnt my thought. It was Jailynn's.

"Jailynn... Did you say something?" asked her. The thought had been in... her voice. Not mine, and I didnt feel it like it was mine. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Did you hear that?" Jailynn asked.

I nodded. "You dont trust anyone?"

She nodded. "Survival of the fittest."

Once again, I nodded. "Umm.. I need to talk to Sam about this.." I said.

"What?" Jailynn said, "He knows we've imprinted."

"Yes," I said, "But being able to hear thoughts isnt normal."

Her eyes widened again. "Oh.." She looked worried. "Then you should probably text Sam."

Of course I nodded and texted him. And no more then seven minutes later...

Sam got home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

JAILYNN'S POV

"Embry," Sam said, looking sternly at the two of us. "Whats going on?"

"S..s..sir." Embry stuttered. I thought once again, should I be here? "Um, well before I tell you exactly what happened... I need to ask you a question."

Sams eyes locked on Embry.

"Go." Sams eyes narrowed a little.

"Sir, has there ever been a case in imprinting.. where... They could communicate as if they were part of the pack?"

Sams eyes got wide, as mine did when I was surprised.

"Only one case." His voice was hoarse. "Ephraim black."

Embry fainted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

EMBRY'S POV

"Ephraim Black." Is the last thing I heard before everything went black. Was I really experiencing something that Ephraim Black has been the only other person ever to experienece? Did I just find out who my father REALLY was?

When I came out of the black, the first thing I saw was Jailynn, and she was on the couch beside me. I clung to her, and she didnt fight it like I thought she would have.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"How long was I out?" I said and nodded.

"Only about three minutes. The other guys are in the kitchen." No shock.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I caught Jacob's eye, and he refused to hold my gaze. My brother couldnt stand to hold my gaze.


	5. Brother

jacob's POV

He was my brother. I hoped so much, through every discussion we had had about this, I hoped it had been Sam's father. But it was mine, Billy Black.

"Jacob..." Embry said from the doorway in the kitchen. I turned my head and walked out of the house. I would not go back to face Embry. At least not tonight. As I phased, even as a wolf, I felt tears coming, and I tried to shake them off, I tried not to cry, and it wasnt going to work. I felt the warm salty tears rolling down my face. I had had confidence in my father, and he had betrayed my mother. I had to get out of LaPush. I had to leave. So I ran. I ran as far as I could, as far away from no good imprinting, and secrets, and quileutes, and wolves and... and my father.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

EMBRY

He was my brother. I think the whole pack had had as much confidence in Billy as Jake had. I went back to the living room after Jake.. My brother, fled the house. Until I met Jailynn the first time I had thought Dean Uley was my father. And when I had met Jailynn, I thought it must have been Quil IV. But no, this proved it. Billy was my father. I couldnt tell Jailynn that Jacob was my brother, and I couldnt tell her about my mother. I wouldnt be the one to do it, becaue it was embarrassing. But there was something I could feel about her.. she would find out what was going on.

"Embry," She said. "Are you okay. You're looking pale." She said. I had russet skin, so it was easy to tell when I was pale.

"Im fine." I said,coldy. Sitting in the recliner across the room from her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, on the edge of the couch.

I shook my head, I couldn't speak, in fear that tears would roll down my face and show weakness, when she thought this was survival of the fittest.

She looked at me, then i felt her thoughts. _Embry, you can tell me anything. This may be survival of the fittest. and my motto is believe everyone trust noone. but i have to trust you, and vice versa. _

I knew she was right, _this.. talking like this.. its not normal. Jailynn.. I.. I cant tell you. It hurts too much. Someone else will tell you, but in due time. Not right now. we need to sort some things out. Me and the pack, and it would be hard to explain to you right now, just please._

It hurt so bad to tell her no, and it hurt her too. I could feel it... She stood silently and went to her room.

"Embry!" Sam called, "You cant hide from this, and you cant hide her from this,"

I nodded.

"For now, Sam." I replied "She doesnt have to know."

"Yes. She does." Sam said. "And if you refuse to tell her, Billy Black will."

I nodded and rised from the recliner, and I left the house. I guess Billy would be the one to do it. Because she didnt need to worry about me, when she isnt adjusted to the new hosue.

_I can feel you leaving_ she said to me _Why are you leaving, Embry?_

I wasnt sure what to say.. I stopped in Sam's driveway.

I told her _I need.. I need to talk to someone. To two people actually._

I could feel her move closer to her window. _Take me with you._

And when I turned around, her window slid up, and she slipped out, closing the window as her feet hit the ground. I put up a finger, telling her to hold on. I went into the woods phased and came back. I neeled to the ground so she could get on my back. She was hesitant at first. _Are you sure?_

I answered her almost immediatley. _Im sure, just hang on. We have to go throught the woods. _

She climbed on, and forth we went. To the Black house.


	6. Billy Black

.~Jailynn~.

"Billy," Embry said loudly, as we walked into a small house within the quileute reservation. "Billy, We need to talk."

"Embry?" A man in a wheel chair came around the corner, he resembled the whole quileute tribe in the way all of us did, but he had more of a resembelance to one quileute wolf. Jacob.

"Billy. Ephraim could speak to his imprint without opening his lips. He could speak to her like we can to our pack when we're phased, but he could speak to her like this when they were human." Embry said, his voice wavering a little.

The man in the chair nodded. "Embry, youre telling me about my own family line. What is the point in..." The man- Billy -peered over Embry's shoulder directly at me. "Who is this, Embry?"

Embry spoke "This is Samantha Uley. My imprint." The six words were strong in his voice, not wavering. He said these words to help prove his point. He said them to finish Billy's thoughts. Billy knew.

"Embry.. Can you..?" Billy pointed at me.

I whispered into Embry's head _Embry, whats going on?_

The reply I got was short. _He will._

Embry said, "Yes. Billy, Will you tell her whats going on?"

"Very well," Billy said, "Come." He motioned for me and Embry to follow him, and we did. We sat on the couch, and he rolled up infront of us.

"Jailynn, Embry's mother was from the Makah tribe, and not the quileutes. And everybody assumed his father was from the Makah tribe as well.. I knew otherwise. As did Embry and the others. We knew his father was one of three from here. Your father, Dean Uley. Quil's father, Quil Ateara IV, or Me. And then you came. He must have known it was not Dean when he imprinted with you, then when the imprint grew, you developed the speach. You can speak to him without moving your lips, and he can return thoughts to you the same. The only other quileute to do that was my grandfather. Ephraim Black."

I nodded. "Your Jakes brother?"

Embry nodded and blushed. "Its a little embarrassing, being the Call bastard, and now I guess the Black bastard."

I hugged him, and I felt him melt into my arms.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I should have told you sooner." Billy said. I had forgotten he was there.

"We have to go." Embry said, he grabbed my arm rather tightly, and pulled me out of the room.


	7. Dailynn

.~Embry~.

"He knew the whole time." I confided in Sam, because there was nobody else to turn to. Jailynn had to sneak back in her window when we got home, and she had stayed in there. I decided not to bug her, and my.. my brother was nowhere to be found. "Billy knew he was my father and didnt tell me." Tears stung in the back of my eyes, but I couldnt let Sam see the tears. He would see it as a sign of weakness, and Sam didnt need another reason to think anyone below him.

"I know,Embry," He nodded.

We were sitting in his bedroom, Emily was in the Kitchen, and the rest of the guys were on patrol. Looks like I would have a double coming soon.

"I know what its like growing up without a father." Sam touched my shoulder. "This will all be okay. Nothing has to change."

I shook my head. Things were going to change, and even though I had no potential to be an alfa, I knew Jake wouldnt like being in the same pack with me. He hated even the thought of being my brother, even though we had been best friends for years. Every time we brought up the possibility he had completley shut down.

And now I knew where he was.

"Sam. I have to go." Was the only thing I said, and I left his room. I sent Jailynn a message in her head _I have to go. _She tried to go with me, but I couldnt let her. This was personal.

.~Jacob~.

It started raining harder then usual while I was there, and I was there for a while. I didnt know where else to go. When I ran from the quileutes and wolves, and especially my father, I ran to someone else. I ran to my mother.

When I needed someone to consult in, and trusted nobody, I came to her. I cried over her tomb stone, and hugged it, I layed beside her on the ground, and cried to her. When I saw her last, I had been a little kid, and able to cry to my mother. But now, it seemed strange. But it was natural

"Mom," I sobbed into the soft earth. "He betrayed you, mom. He lied to you, and to me, Rebecca and Rachel. He lied to Embry. He lied to everyone." I sat on my knees infront of her headstone now, and told her my troubles. "Dad, He's Embry's father too. Embry is a Black." I knew she wasnt going to respond any time soon. She hadnt responded in the ten years she had been gone. She wasnt going to respond now.

I saw something in my vision, and at first I thought it might have been Embry coming to check on me, and I wasnt in any mood for that. But, instead, it was a girl.

"Hello," she said to me. "I'm Dailynn." Her voice was soft, and sweet. It also sounded as if it could have an edge to it.

I stood, brushed off my jeans, and held my hand out to her. "Jacob." She nodded. Our eyes locked, but only for a second. I could see that she was looking at the thing that had averted her attention was the headstone.

"My mom..." I said, and she nodded. I knew that she needed nothing more. "So whats your last name?" I felt like I needed to know, she didnt look quileute.

"Reed." She said, and smiled. "Yours?"

"Black.. Jacob Black." I felt a smile on my face.

"So, Jacob. Can I tell you something?"

I nodded.

"Im psychic.. and a necromancer. So, it might be kind of dangerous for me to be out here.. want to go back to your place?"

I had no clue what a Necromacer was but i did know someting... I had imprinted.


	8. Someone New

.~Embry~.

I looked where I could always find Jake. The cemetary just outside of La Push. I don't know where he went, or who he left with, but I do know he left. With someone I didnt know.

It could have been anyone, honestly, but this person.. whoever they were, they made me.. nervous, and probably for no reason.

I left quickly and hurried back towards La Push. I needed to find out who he was with, mainly for safety of the pack, because Sam would kill me if I didnt... But because she didnt smell right. She didnt smell like most humans, but she smelled close.

I found them at Billy Black's house, and her smell, I realized, wasn't pleasant, but not Vampire bad. It was closer to human, but like.. like it was laced with something I had never encountered before.

When I walked through the door, not bothering to knock, my mother was in the front room. Along with Billy, Jacob, and a girl. She could be no older then us, and not much younger, if not our age. I have to say, though she didnt make me excited as she would have before I met Jailynn, she was beautiful. She was shorter, for being older. She had wavy blonde hair that came back perfectly into a high pony-tail. I could see the right side of her face, only the left, and now I understood why she was here with Jacob.

"Embry?" My mother asked, pulling my attention from Jacob's guest. Her voice was quiet, but my hearing was good enough for me to hear her easily.

I gave her a cold look and it was all I could do, not to cry.

"You knew?" I asked her, and i knew my eyes were pleading. "You really knew?"

She looked down and Jacob finally looked at me. His eyes were full of pain, and at the same time, he was at peace. The girl beside him placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Embry, I.." She didnt finish her sentence.

"See, mom? You cant even finish your sentence! You have no excuse!" I felt my body start shaking, and I balled my hands into fists at my sides and tried to calm down, but apparently Jacob noticed the shaking.

"Dude, lets go outside a.."

"No! Jacob! Because you know this is ridiculous, too! You hate this just as much as I do, and youre standing here, calm?"

"Dude," He said. "Come outside with me for a second."

.~Jailynn~.

I wasnt with Embry, but I could feel the tention radiating off of him. I was still at Sam's and I was in my room. I heard Emily in the hallway, and decided I should talk to her, considering she may as well be my sister.

I poked my head out of my bedroom door, and saw her putting clothes in the washer, and immediatley I felt like I should be the one doing that.

"Emily?" I said, catching her attention. She turned and looked at me. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No. No, dear. Thats fine. I've got this. " She said.

I moved to help her anyways. "Do you want me to fold clothes for you?" I asked. This was normal to me, and I could tell Emily was trying.

"Sure, honey. You can help me."

She put the clothes into the washer and I grabbed the ones into the dryer, and we moved to Sam and Emily's room to fold the clothes. This was the one room i hadnt been in. I sat on the bed beside Emily and pulled out one of her tank tops and started folding.

Emily, " I was the one who started talking. "Do you know where Embry and Jacob are?" I was honestly worried about them, even though I didnt know Jacob well. I would hate to see Sam and Embry if something were wrong with Jacob.

"Theyre just setteling some family issues, sweety," She said "Theyre fine. I promise."

I nodded and put a pair of her jeans on the bed, folded.

"Do you think Embry will be back tonight?"

Emily looked at me, I guess she hadnt been expecting that question.

"I dont know sweetie, he may want to talk to his mother."

Within the next few minutes, so much happened. Sam burst through the door,

"Emily, Jay, Me and the guys gotta go." He said, brushing his lips over Emily's, and kissing the top of my head. Me and Emily both looked confused by him, but he just hurried out the door,a stern and serious look on his face. There was a small pause, and we heard a sound like scraping, bending, straining, and breaking metal outside, and immediatley Emily looked scared.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

She threw her hand over my mouth and whispered "Bathroom." In my ear.

There was a blood curdling scream outside and then a howl. We moved silently into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub, silent.

_Do I need to be here?_

The thought crossed my mind again. God I hoped so.. but at the same time.. I had to question it.


	9. The red headed killer

.~Embry~.

Jacob pulled me outside, and at the same time, we heard a howl. Great timing, and on top of that Jailynn thought me a message: _Where are you? Whats going on? _And I wasnt completely sure how to answer her, but before I could answer her, Jacob and I were both phased and running towards the sound of Sam's howl. He was at his house.

When we got there, we saw her. The red headed leach. Victoria. I will admit, she was good. She was scary good, but she would NOT get to Jailynn. I charged into the midst of the fight, right for the redhead. I went for her neck, but even for a vampire, she was strong. She back handed me and I went flying. I could hear the other guys cautioning me, and even Leah was on the scene, but I was seeing red. I could see nothing but Victoria and she was my goal.

_Embry man, let us help!-_**Jared**

_Embry!_ this was Jailynn. I could feel her fear radiating through her mind, and everyone else's. I told everyone else _ARE YOU WAITING FOR A DAMNED INVITATION? HELP!_ And that was it. I didnt even have room to fight, everyone surged through me at once and I had to back down. I watched, coiled to spring at anythime, and at anything. I could feel my knees shaking. I wanted to fight, and the second I saw an opening, I sprang. I landed, her head in my mouth. I bit down, shook my head, and tore hers off. I backed up and chewed on it, I let the guys rip the rest of her apart. I phased back in the meantime, and dug a lighter out of Sam's truck. We started burning the pieces with some dead bark off of the trees.

.~Jailynn~.

Embry burst through the door, and I flew into his arms. "Embry." I whispered. "What happened?"

He petted my hair to the back of my neck, and kept me in his arms. _Shhh..._ he thought to me _I'll tell you later. we have some stuff to talk about._ I only nodded.

-3 hours later-

"Jai?" Embry whispered.

I looked up from one of the books Emily gave me and waved at Embry who was standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He came in and sat down beside me, putting his arm around me.

"Whatcha readin?" He asked. Pulling me a little closer to his side.

I smiled and said "Oh, just something Emily gave me." I closed the book and looked at him. He kissed me and i turned so that I could look at him better. He put a finger over his mouth and laughed. I smiled and giggled. I heard Emily walking down the hall and decided he was right to be quiet. I heard the footsteps pause for a second, not far down the hall, then continue on their way, towards Sam's room. I decided it was safe.

"Embry, what happened earlier?" I asked, knowing I could have just asked him.. the... other way. I still wasnt completley used to that.

Embry looked down, and his cheeks flushed.

"Jailynn," He started "Werewolves arent.. the only paranormal things out there, and some arent as human friendly as us. What you heard earlier, well it was a vampire.. and she tried to get into the house, but Sam smelled her before she got on the property. We have- well had- a problem with this particular vampire not too long ago, when she tried to get a good friend of Jake's that lives off the res.."

I guess my eyes went huge, at even the thought of a vampire. I looked down and saw the irony of the conversation... the book I was reading was titled _Vampire Academy._ Embry followed my gaze and continued what he was saying.

"They don't all feed off of humans. Some feed off of animals. Elk, deer, rabbits, mountain lions.. Any animals they can find. We have a treaty with the locals. Their last name is Cullen. The red head isnt a Cullen, though. Shes a nomad, well was. We killed her."

I looked down. I didnt ever think theyd have to kill anything... This was all so foreign. I didnt know what to think about any of this, and once again the thought crossed my mind. Did I really belong here? If vampires were going to try and kill me, would it have been a better way to die in my father's hands? Or die of.. vampire?

"Jailynn?" He said my name, I guess waiting for me to say something.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?" He looked at me, really looked at me. There wasn't a whole lot I could do, except for nod, and I did. He kissed me again, and it wasnt the same as last time. It was more serious, and it scared me. He grabbed my arm a little, and i winced. I hadnt been out of my father's house too long, and the bruises were still there. I pulled back some, and pulled my arm away.

Embry opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes got wide, and his arm started to shake when he saw me pull my sleeve up, and he saw the bruise.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked me.

I blushed and looked down, feeling tears stinging behind me eyes.

He put his hand on my collar bone and I flinched. "WHERE ARE YOU HURT?" He asked a little louder. I flinched away from him and moved across my bed.

"Embry," I said, my voice waving and I felt a tear escape my eye.

Embry stood and his eyes went wide, seeing me cry. "Im sorry," He said "I'm so... Jailynn, I.." He said, and put his hand on my shoulder lightly. I jerked away from him and looked out my window. There was nothing there, but when I looked at Embry, his whole body was shaking a little. He stomped out of my room and slammed my door. I felt him tell me something: _I'm sorry..._

I didnt answer him.


	10. The deed

.~Jailynn~.

Embry tried the rest of the day to talk to me, and I never gave in, I never spoke a word but every thought he had I heard. We sat face to face at dinner, and still, no conversations between us arose. I couldnt find the words to apologize about what happened before. Now I'm watching my love as hes eating away. I really dont know what to say.

After dinner, all of the other guys left, but Embry couldnt go home, because of his mom. So he stayed. In my room. Cuddled nice and close.. and I... was sweating TO DEATH.

"Psst..." I said, poking Embry in his ribs. "Pssst! Embry!" I said, trying to wake him up, though it was only 1:15 AM. He mumbled something under his breath about "Damn mom." and "Shiiit" then he looked at me, and his eyes got huge. I kissed him.

"Well good morning." He said, and looked at his phone. "Whyd you wake me up?"

I giggled and blushed. "Uhm, I was sweating to death.. and we need to talk."

Embry looked down, noticing I souded serious. He put his finger over his mouth and whispered. "Shh.. Wolf hearing, Sam will hear. Come on."

He grabbed my wrist.. rather tightly.. and pulled me out of the room, out of the house, and out of the yard. He pulled me into the woods, the darkness, and the cold.

"Embry, its cold out here!" I said, sort of loudly.

He groaned, put his arm around me and moved a little faster.

"Embry!" I yelled this time, I shook his arm off of my shoulder and planted my feet on the ground. He stopped quickly and looked at me.

"What?" He yelled, "What is wrong, Jailynn?"

He was yelling, and it made me worried once again. Should I be here, despite the imprint.

"Jailynn." He said, and that was all. I waited for him to continue, but nothing came.m

"Embry. Im freezing. Im about to cry, and you've taken me away from my brother's house, knowing he does a nightly check about now, to make sure I'm still there, and my father hasn't abducted me. I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier. This is ridiculous, I'm going home." I turned around, and stomped back the way we had come from. That is.. until I felt a strong hand grab the back of my shirt, and pull me.

"Jailynn," Embry began. "You have to listen to me."

Tears started streaming from my eyes. I felt helpless in the middle of these woods.

"Embry," I whispered.

He hugged me and whispered to me. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." He kept repeating the words "I'm sorry."

After a few minutes I decided I couldnt talk, sooo.. _Embry, I dont know what to do. _He nodded and rubbed my back.

I think the only thing he could say was the same thing he had been muttering repeatedly. In my head he whispered _Im sorry... I love you... Im sorry. _

Eventually, he kissed me. Once again, it was different. This was serious, he grabbed my wrists and kissed me harder, and I kissed him back. And we did it. There, on the ground.

Later when we got home, Sam was waiting up.. and my hair was a mess.

"Hey," He said. A serious look was on his face, and it scared me. Someone familiar came out in that face... someone all too familiar.

.~Embry~.

"Yes sir!" I said, only loud enough not to wake up Emily.

"At ease, Embry!" Sam said, the soldier game he likes to play, continuing.

I relaxed my shoulders, but I felt Jailynn tense beside me.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, eyeing me hardly.

"I took Jailynn for a walk on the beach because she couln't sleep."

Sam nodded, and backed up a little. Jailynn, still tense, watched him carefully.

"We're going to bed now," I told him and grabbed her hand. She followed carefully.

We went back into her room and sat on the bed. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were a little glassy, Sam knew what we had been doing, and it was a little embarrassing. Not because we did this, but because of how early. I had never been one to give in quickly, even for a guy. I had always held out. My heart had been waiting for Jailynn. I had only had sex one time before, and I had been wasted, so I dont remember. But I'll remember this for the rest of my life.

"Jailynn," I whispered into the darkness of her bedroom, knowing she was just infront of me. I felt her presence growing closer to me. I felt her breath, cold on my face, and I felt her hand, snaking up my back, and pulling my mouth to hers.

I didnt say anything else the rest of the night. We didnt have sex again, but we layed in her bed, but this time, I wasnt the one to fall asleep. She was. And I watched her the whole time, running my fingers through her hair. I was in paradise.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW please review, It would mean a lot to me, because I get my inspiration from you guys to keep writing! So.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. The Dream

.~Jailynn~.

I had a dream while I was asleep in Embry's arms.

I saw her, the vampire, and in this dream, Embry was the fragile human, and I was the wolf. My hind legs coiled at the sight of her, preparing me to spring, I looked to the sides of me, and saw Jared flanking my right and Quil on the left. I grined as much possible for a wolf.

I watched the vampire move closer to the house, and waited until she was just close... enough...

I sprang, and I had a clean shot to her neck.

She was gone. As soon as I made contact, her head was clean off of her body and the other guys had her as soon as possible. I spit her head onto the pile of disembodied parts and phased back. I dug a lighter out of the shorts I found and lit the pile on fire. The smell of burning vampire was somehing that I never wanted to smell again, but that isnt what my mind locked on. Where was Embry?

I looked around and ran a lap around the outside of Sam's house. I could feel myself squirming in the bed outside of the dream, but I couldnt wake myself up. I ran inside the house, and the only person I found was Emily. I tried contacting Embry through the imprint, but for some reason.. the imprint felt... well.. dead. And I felt dead. And then thats when I figured it out.

I bolted from the house, faster then I could have ever even dreamed of running. I looked in the woods, and I saw him. Limp in the damp leaves around him. There was a little blood on the leaves, and I could see a small, mouth sized gash in the side of his face. She had gotten to him before we had gotten to her, and I knew, I had to wake up, but I couldnt bring myself to it.

They say nothing in a dream can hurt you, and that is a lie. This hurt more than anything. This hurt more than anything outside of this very dream could have even considered hurting. I realized how used I'd grown to the imprint, and how much he meant to me. I could never lose him. Never.

Then... right when I began to surrender to the dream. I woke up.

I looked right into Embry's face, feeling the newly made tears, hot on my chapped face. I didn't know what to say, that dream had hurt so much...

"Whats wrong?" He whispered, moving a little closer to me. I couldnt be this close to him, after the nightmare I just had. It made me afraid to love him.. it made me afraid to grow attatched to him. I moved over the opposite way of how he had pulled me and put my hands over my face.

_I had a nightmare._ I said into his mind. _I can't talk about it. Not right now. _

He nodded and left me where I was. He took one of his strong, warm, hands and ran it through my hair, playing with the ends of it. I rolled over in the bed to face him, and he smiled at me,

"What?" He chuckled.

I smiled and put my head into his shoulder.

"What?" He said again, and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling at him.

"I love you." He whispered back to me. And again, I fell asleep. This time, it was a peaceful dream. I dreamed about Embry again, but it was different. It was more like a nap this time, though. It was about six when I fell asleep, and I always got up at 7:30. Embry was still awake when I woke up again, and once again I was sweating... to.. absolute DEATH. And once again, I was greeted by my favorite voice, "Good morning."

.~Embry~.

We ate breakfast with everyone else and spent the rest of the day on a normal schedule. But I had to run a double patrol starting at 6 PM so, I would be away from Jailynn for 12 hours. It made me uncomfortable, but I got over it. I stayed as close to the house as possible.

When I got home, She was still asleep, but I slipped into her bed beside her and fell asleep as well. She must have slept in, because we woke up around the same time. And it was 9 AM.

"Good morning," I said to her, when I felt her move.

"Good morning," She whispered sleepily back to me.

"Do you wanna get up and find breakfast?" I asked her, sitting up a little. "I smell eggs."

"Yeah," She said "I'm starved." She stood up off the bed and walked to the door and turned to look at me, still sitting on the bed. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I said, standing off the bed and following her into the living room. All of the guys were still in the kitchen, and I heard them talking about random stuff.

All of the guys, that is, except for Jacob.

I didnt hear his voice in the mix, and I didnt smell his girl.

"Mornin' Sis!" Is the first thing Sam said, when we walked through the door, "mornin' Embry."

We both smiled sleepily in return and sat across from him at the table. "Mornin' Sir!" I said when I sat down. He smiled at me, and smiled at Jailynn. I looked awkwardly around the room and started shoveling Eggs onto my plate, along with some bacon. Jailynn's plate was loaded down with Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes. I had never seen a girl eat so much, especially a skinny girl.

After shoveling down Eggs and Bacon and a few muffins, I decided to take Jailynn for a walk on the beach.


	12. Phased

**~I know it has been a while, Babes, but dont lose faith! I will update! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!~**

Jailynn

I had never been to the beach, and I thought it would be fun.

"Embry," I said as we were walking. He insisted I ditch my shoes a while back, and I had been hesitant at first.

He looked at me, smiling at the dazed look that must have been on my face.

"Angel?" He said, rubbing the back of my left hand with his thumb. I smiled at the pet name.

"We need to talk about something.." I said, looking down and stopping. Embry hardly noticed I had stopped, and tried to keep walking. He jerked me forward a little, and stopped, turning to look at me.

"Angel.." He said, moving a little closer to me, "Whats the matter?"

I sighed. All I wanted to do was tell him we were moving fast... and I was new to this.. and this.. this isn't helping.

_Embry,_ I thought to him.. _We're moving really fast.._I felt the confusion flare over him.

_ Jailynn, Thats why I told you the first day we could be alone. If this is.. scaring you.. then tell me._ Embry told me.

_**Scaring me...**_ the words echoed in my head.. "I'm not scared," I said aloud. "I'm not used to things, theres a difference, Embry." Just because we were meant to be didnt mean Embry didn't mean that he didn't make me very, very angry.

"Jailynn, Stop acting like that," He said, gently, "I didn't mean to offend you, honey. Just, lets keep walking. Then we will go back to the house."

I shook my head, "No. Embry, lets go home."

He sighed, but he couldn't tell me no and he knew it.

"Jailynn, I just wish you would listen to me," He said, as we started towards the house, and already I felt my hands shaking. "I care so much about you, and I don't know how to do some things," He continued and the shaking subsided slightly, "I'm just as new at this as you, and I just wish you would realize that we're in the same boat here."

There was no pause, and very little shaking. The next second I felt as if I was in all fours. I didnt see just for myself anymore, and strangely enough... I smelled.. EVERYTHING. I saw everything more clearly, I could hear everything, and even more strange... I could hear everything that everyone who was on patrol was thinking. I heard Jake thinking about his new girl.. I heard Sam.. Well, I heard Sam thinking about me. About his "baby sister." And as soon as I realized this, they did too. I felt Sam's breath catch.

_Jaiylnn?! _Sam thought towards me.

_Sam, I'm scared! Come to the beach!_ I mentally yelled at him.

_Wheres Embry?_

I hadn't thought about that. Where was Embry? Had I hurt him? Oh. .

**Embry's Pov**

She had only narrowly avoided hitting me when she had phased. I hadn't seen it coming, and if I wasn't a wolf, I don't know how she could have missed. For some reason, I couldn't hear her when I was human and she was phased, and for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to want to phase. Her beauty was even more stunning than before, even though she was... well.. a dog.

She had animal magnetism.. she had a stunning posture, and she was even bigger than Sam. Only two of us besides Jailynn that even challenged Sam for being the biggest wold were Paul and Jake, and they were barely big enough to call close.

"Jailynn," I whispered, and she jerked her head in my direction, and practically sighed with relief. Had I made her that mad that she had phased? I was just telling her how I felt, and this is what happened? "Do you want to phase back?" A tear rolled down her face when I asked her this question. She wanted to change back. I pulled off my shirt that would hang at least to mid thigh on her.

"Calm down," I told her, "Relax, and think about being human.. On two feet.. On being with me.. On me.. Babe you can do this," And slowly, she shifted, back into a human.. a rather... Naked human. I handed her my shirt and said "Until we get back to the house," She nodded.

**Jailynn**

I can't believe this..

A wolf.. Me.. a wolf? Is that why my dad threw me out? He knew it was coming?

Stupid wolves. Though it got me out of my father's hands, it still made me feel awkward. I couldn't be a wolf.

There are things in this world that, as much as it seems like we should be able to handle them, we can't. And this is one of those things.

"Jailynn, you need to come out of your room," Sam said to me.

As soon as we had gotten home I had run to my bedroom. I had peeled off Embry's shirt, and honestly, I had sat naked on my bed for a few seconds and had done a mental recap. Had I really just been a wolf? Had Embry really made me THAT mad? Had I really lost all control?

I was scared now. There was no 'not used to things' about this. I mean, I still wasn't used to living in this house and _Survival of the fittest_ still echoed in the back of my head every time I saw my brother's face.

The knocking on the door is what pulled me back to reality.

"Jailynn, you can't hide from this!" He said, beating on the door a few times.

I pulled on a pair of hand-me-down pajama pants, and a tank top, and well of course the underwear.

"Sam, Let me sleep! I have some stuff to think about,"

And thats when I heard it. Thats when I heard my father inside of Sam.

"Jailynn Samantha Uley, why the hell are you acting like this?"

I collapsed onto my bed at the sound of that voice, and soon enough, another familiar voice joined his, except, this one was Embry.

"Sam! You're scaring her!" Embry yelled at my brother.

"Embry, you're under me.. Do not raise your voice to your alpha." Sam said, closer to calm then he had been before.

"Sam. Calm down," Emily's soothing voice joined the chatter.

My hearing had improved since the incident. As had my sight and my smell. Despite this, I heard no more of my brother and whomever else was standing outside my door. Thats because.. I snuck out the window.


	13. Embry's POV

Embry..

Stupid wolves.. Stupid shape-shifter-ness...

Stupid Black and Uley blood lines...

Stupid LaPush.

The girl I love is scared of herself, and I can't give her reasons for this to be normal. It honeslty wasn't. The only other known female werewolf was Leah, and now that we are both wolves, it has to effect the imprint somehow, I just havent figured it out yet.

I sighed to myself. I was sitting on the steps of Sam's house, listening to everyone else's drama going on inside. I heard Sam starting to get mad at Jailynn...

"Jailynn, you can't hide from this!" He yelled at her. Sam needed to watch it.. He may be alpha, but imprint rules. There was a brief pause, and I heard Jailynn give a reply,

"Sam, Let me sleep! I have some stuff to think about," And Sam should let her sleep. I stood and opened the door, moving into the living room and listening to the rest of the conversation.

Something came into Sam's voice, and Jailynn wanted me to notice that it scared her when he said, "Jailynn Samantha Uley, why the hell are you acting like this?"

That was all I could handle. Before I knew exactly what I was doing, I was at the end of the hallway, facing Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Seth. Seth saw me and moved automaticaly. As did Jake and Jared. Paul was on the other side of Sam so he wasn't so much in my way.

Sam heard my footsteps down the hallway and turned to face me as well. I couldn't help but yell, "Sam! You're scaring her!"

This barely effected Sam, or so it would appear. Every time one of challenged him, you could see a hint of fear very deep in his eyes.

"Embry, you're under me.. Do not raise your voice to your alpha." Sam said to me, and it didn't make me very happy.

Emily tried her best to help, "Sam. Calm down, Sam." She said, raising her hand and placing it gently on Sam's shoulder, and suddenly, I felt Jailynn leaving.

I turned and tried to move down the hallway towards the front door, but about the time I got to the living room, I felt a hand on my elbow. I turned to see my brother- Jacob- standing behind me.

"Dude, stay cool." He told me. _Stay cool? Stay Cool? Really Jake, Stay Cool?!_

I simply turned hard away from him. What were we going to do?

I made my way out of the door, and felt closer to Jailynn, yet too far away. I walked to the end of the drive, looked both ways, and brain messaged my love.

_Where are you?_ I asked her.

I got an answer almost immediatley, _Look to your left for what you seek. _Not a puzzle _Thirteen paces to the east_ not a riddle please!

At that exact moment, I felt soft arms and legs pounce onto my back and latch on, and then hands slip upwards over my eyes.

"Guess who.." She whispered in my ear.

"Adam Sandler? Willow Smith? Jared?" I asked, prentending not to know who the lovely lady mounted on my back was.

"Nope, nice try though." She whispered.

"Oh? So its Brady?"

She giggled and whispered, "Nailed it."

She hopped gently off of my back and smiled at me.

I grinned at her, too. "Well, well, well, Brady. You've gotten better looking since this morning. Magic more than usual?"

Jailynn cracked up.

**Jailynn..**

Embry and I spent the rest of the day finishing our walk and being a cute couple. That night we had a simple dinner, becuase I cooked and I am recipe illiterate.. So.. Mac N Cheese, chips, and hot dogs it was.

I had been getting the sniffles while me and Embry had been on the beach and now I was starting to get a headache and an upset stomach. I hadn't puked in forever but today, it was a serious threat.


	14. Sick

**Embry...**

Jailynn was sick, and I was playing doctor.

Since Jailynn had phased, her temperature had been the same as the rest of ours, so we couldn't take her to a regular doctor, and it wasn't serious enough to make a house call to Dr. Cullen, so I got to guess and check with the help of Google.

"Honey," I whispered, pushing her hair out of her face to check her temp.

She opened her eyes and smiled a little at me, "Mornin," She whispered.

It was 3:30 PM. "Its not morning.." I said, "You hungry?"

She closed her eyes for a second, and opened them again. "No.. I would throw up."

She had been throwing up non stop every time she had woken up, so I knew she didn't have any food in her system. I also knew she wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

I layed down beside her and stroked her face. She had been making me keep kissing to a minimum due to her fear of getting me sick. My immune system was great right now, thank her very much. But I couldn't deny her wishes as long as she was Sam's sister.

"Babe," I whispered. She didn't answer, and shortly afterwards, I heard a soft snore. I smiled and chuckled a little bit under my breath. She was so cute.

I could hear Collin's video game from the bedroom, and was afraid it would wake Jailynn up and cause her to vomit. Again. I stood slowly and left the room to let her sleep. I needed to go home sometime, and talk things over with my mom. Only because I felt bad, not because I really wanted to. She had called a few times, texted a few times, and had apparently been asking around town if anyone had seen me. Not many people had since the day Jailynn had phased, due to the fact that I had been taking care of the love of my life.

I was honestly surprised that Jailynn wasn't over this yet. I mean, you would think illness would be like anything else we could heal from. Could her phasing have something to do with the sudden sickness? Who knew?

Collin and Brady had been my biggest helps the past few days. I knew how Jailynn felt on the topic of Brady and Collin even being shape shifters, she thought it was like turning babies into animals, and now she knew first hand how it was to be an animal.. blah blah blah. That was the one time I had zoned out when she was talking, because honestly I didn't want to hear it. I was a wolf too, and was slightly offended.

"Collin," I said when I got to the living room and saw Collin lounging on the couch with his Xbox live headset on, laughing. He must have been oblivious to the volume of the Tv, but it hurt my sensitave ears, and would surely wake Jailynn up, "Turn it down!"

Collin did as I had said and turned down the Tv. "Dude, I don't even know whats going on."

Collin had been the only person I could talk to the last couple of days, It was Sam's sister, Jacob had imprinted.. and something I learned from Jailynn.. Survival of the fittest.. trust no one. I trusted Collin, though,

"Whats going on, Dude?" He asked, turning the game off to talk to me.

"Jailynn. All of our systems spiked as soon as we phased or even got close. Jailynn phases and the next day she is throwing up."

There was a brief moment of silence between me and Collin.

"What happened the other day when she phased? You had to have made her pretty mad," Collin said, chuckling a little at the end.

I thought back to 5 days ago, and thought about the beach, on our first attempt of a date. Which failed. Miserably.

We had been walking and she told me we needed to talk about something. She said we were moving too fast and I told her that if she was scared then she needed to tell me.. She had paniced a little at the word scared.

"I asked if she was scared," I whispered under my breath, and Collin looked confused. At the moment, I didn't want to explain. At the moment, I wanted to pull Jailynn up out of the bed and apologize. I had set her off, and I had been her trigger. I don't know how I struck a nerve, but it had been a big one, and one that had been on edge.

"Dude, you confuse me," was all Collin said, and returned to his game. Ugh.

On my way out of the room, I turned the Tv down a little more, and could hear Collin grumble quietly.

I went back into Jailynn's room, and her eyes were open, she was just staring at her wall, though. Through the last two weeks, she had cluttered the wall with pictures. Pictures of the two of us, of her and Sam, of her and Emily and Sam, and of the four of us. She studied them closely and smiled when she realized I had came in the room.

"Beautiful," I whispered when I slipped into bed beside her. She rolled over and tucked her face into the crook of my neck. I smiled at the feeling. "You feeling better?" I asked her.

"A little," She replied after a second's hesitation. "Wheres Sam?"

I honestly wasn't sure. He had been running patrol, and working with the pack on stuff that I wasn't able to be a part of the passed few days.

"I'm not really sure. He's been running patrol alot." I said, rubbing her hair.

"Oh.." was all she had to say.

We stayed like that for a while, in our own version of paradise. Calm and tranquil.

**Jailynn**

I was looking at the photos I had accumulated in the past few weeks when he came in. I had pictures of the two of us taped to my wall in various places. Many of them, though, were in this bed. I smiled when it clicked that he was back.

"Beautiful," He muttered as he slipped into bed with me. I rolled over and snuggled into him, placing my face softly in the crook of his neck. "You feeling better?" He asked me.

"A little," I said. "Wheres Sam?" I asked him. My brother hadn't checked on me much in the last two days...

"I'm not really sure," He told me. "He's been running patrol alot.." He pet the back of my head and made sure I was close to him.

The only thing I could think to say was "Oh.."

My stomach was still churning, but I could tell it would be a little while if I threw up again. I wanted to get up and walk around the house, but I knew Embry wouldn't let me.

"Babe," I whispered after a few minutes, "Can we go in the living room?" I pulled my head back, and snufffed a little bit.

"I don't know, honey. I'm not sure what Emily would think if you threw up on her new rug.." He told me, not joking.

"Emily got a new rug? And I didn't get to go help her pick it out?" I pouted a little, but soon went back to sleep.

**Sam**

"Okay, guys." I said, looking at all of the pack excluding Embry and Collin, who were at home taking care of my sister. "We have got to get to work, soon."

We were building Jailynn a new photography studio in my back yard, and hoping we were being quite enought not to make her notice.

Leah raised her hand and rudely interjected, "Not a guy."

I felt so bad seeing what I did to Leah. And knowing she has to put up with it that much more than I did. But life goes on, I guess.

"Okay, guys and Leah." She smiled triumphantly.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Paul asked me.

"We are building a room. The room needs to have.." I thought vaugley, "A door.. and a window.. and I have no idea what we're doing." I admitted. "Abort mission. I'm going to check on my sister."

I turned and walked away from the pack. I hadn't checked on her personally in two days, I had only asked Embry. Honestly, I felt awful about it. So I had to check on her today.

When I walked through the living room, Collin was grumbling quielty about something and I honeslty didn't care what it was. I tapped softly on her bedroom door, and didn't get an answer. I opened her bedroom door softly and her and Embry were sleeping.

I was happy for my sister, but if it had been any one but Emrby. I had seen Emrby throw away girls like trash and then suddenly my sisters in the picture, and he is attatched. It made me watch him more carefully. What was I going to do?


	15. Chapter 15

***I know this is horrible. Short filler chapter due to writers block. Ily guys! review suggestions***

**Jailynn**

I heard someone come into my room, and as soon as I clicked even slightly awake, I knew I needed to go. I scrambeled for the end of the bed with my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes slightly and about that time, I couldn't hold it any longer. I threw up all over my brother, earning myself a sour look.

"Was just coming to see how you were feeling," Sam said, grinning a little despite the puke all over him. "I see not a lot has changed.."

I gave a small grin. I had thrown up on my father all of once, and he had beat me.

"Babe?" Embry muttered, realizing I wasn't in the bed with him, "Babe?" He sounded a little paniced. He jolted up out of bed and looked where I had previously lain, and turned around quickly to see me and my vomit stained brother. His eyes switched between me and Sam.

"How much did I miss?" He asked, smiling at Sam. I smiled back, but Sam replied.

"Well I was coming in to check on her and well... This." He points at the stains on his shirt.

Embry smiled and stood off of the bed, "Looks like you were determined to get into the living room to socialize today, after all." I smiled and suddenly I realized that I felt better. I didn't feel like I was going to be throwing up... I felt normal. But I felt hot.. not sweaty and not good looking, but like my skin was just a little hotter then it should be.

"Guys," I said, looking at my hands, seeing how their bronze was a little more darkly tinted then I had remembered.

"What is it?" Embry asked me. Sam, still vomit covered, looked concerned.

"I think I'm like you guys now, completley like you guys.. except well... A girl." I explained simply. I wasn't sure how else to explain it.

"Yeah, babe, we'll figure some things out later. Do you want to go see Collin? He's in the living room." Embry asked, as if he was trying to distract me, and almost on que, Collin yelled from the living room, "Die! Die die die die DIE! Yes!"

I giggled. I hadn't had a chance to get into the video game scene, but it sounded like it could be enjoyable.

"Of course I want to see Collin!" I jumped up and down a little and Sam left to clean the puke off of him. I closed the door behind him and locked it. I turned around to smile at Embry.

He smiled and kissed me, "Or do you want to do something else?"

"Hmm.." He kissed my neck, then my mouth, "Like what?" I muttered.

That was all of the conversation. We spent the next few hours making out happily.

_**Embry**_

"Embry," She pulled back, her lips slightly swolen, yet noticable. "We need to do something besides this." She pursed her lips and made a silly kissy face. I kissed her lightly and tried to sit up. She sat back, still on my legs, her butt resting softly on my knees.

"Fine, honey," I said. She smiled and stood up off of the bed. She really was fine now.. what the hell? Maybe her reaction to the change wasn't as horrible as it had looked.

We went into the living room and Collin was no longer lounging on the couch, now Paul had taken his place, and to his left was Jacob's sister Rebecca. She smiled and waved at Jailynn and I, though she didn't really know Jailynn. My love led me outside and moved me to the swing set that Sam had bought when Quil imprinted on Claire. She sat on one swing and held onto the ropes.

"Wow," I said smiling at the person who was more a part of my life than anything.

"Push me?" She asked.

"Of course, my love." I said, kissing her, moving behind her, and pushing her.


	16. Kayla

_**Embry**_

"Embry?" Sam said, waking me up, "Theres someone on the porch for you."

I got up and walked to the door, and when I looked through the screen I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"Kayla?" I said, surprised that my ex had showed up here looking for me, "How did you find me?"

She smiled, and through a sleepy haze, I could tell she was excited.

"Well, I was thinking about you last night, and I went by your house this morning, and your mom said you were here," She said it all in one breath. I looked around here, trying to guestimate what time it was. Close to 7:30? 8?

"Kayla, you've got to go. Now." I said, trying to be firm with the girl I loved before Jailynn. The girl I loved so much before I met Jailynn..

"What's the matter, Embry?" Kayla asks, moving closer to me. A smile grew on her face, and I knew what she had come here fore.

_Embry... _I felt it through the bond. _Whered you go?_

"Kayla," I said again. "Go." I grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her back a little.

"Oh come on, Em." She said, "Why can't we just have a little fun.." Her smile dissappeared and a seriousness came across her face, "Just one last time?"

"Kayla!" I yelled.

"Embry," I heard through the foyer. "Who is it?"

Kayla peered around me to see Jailynn in my shorts and my shirt. I saw her eyes flicker to me, and back to Jailynn. She grinned wildly.

"Embry," She said, "What goes bump in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't she just go?

"Who is she?" I felt Jailynn's hand on the bend of my elbow, her other hand on my back.

"Jailynn, this is my ex, Kayla. Kayla, this is Sam's sister and my girlfriend, Jailynn."

"Hi," Kayla stuck her hand out in an attempt to shake Jailynn's hand.

Jailynn's personality reminded me too much of Sam's when she stayed silent. At least to Kayla's ears.

_Embry, What the hell?_ _Why is she here? _

My eyes flickered to her; her eyes were meer slits, and she had a menacing look on her face. I felt her hand tighten on my elbow and she bagan to shake.

"Kayla, you need to go." I said, and I felt Jailynn relax only slightly.

"Em, I'll be back for you."

She said before she turned to walk away. Was she walking home? I didn't want to see that, even if we werent together.

She turned around before she got too far, just to say one thing.

"Watch it, Jailynn," She said, "He'll leave before you know it. No matter who your brother is." Her hazel eyes seemed to glow and her hair shimmered as she turned around to walk away.

I felt Jailynn release my arm, and turn around. She stomped into the house, slammed her door, and I heard the lock click.

"Dude..." Jared said, walking up the drive way, "What did you do?"

If he only knew...

*REVIEW* *PLEASE REVIEW*


	17. Let me stay?

_** ~!Jailynn!~**_

_Kayla._ I thought to Embry, _Really? Were you like.. blind?!_

Embry's ex? Just shows up at Sam's house at 8 AM and Embry had nothing to do with it? Does he think he can play me just because I've only been in one relationship, and that was this one?

_Jailynn I swear, I don't know why she came here. Do you really think I would do that to you? _He said to me.

I thought seriously about it. Did the imprint allow cheating? Did it allow 8 AM ex girlfriends?

I hid in my room. Under the covers, blinds closed and lights off. I didn't want any light shed on the subject.

"Baby please," Embry pleaded outside of my door. "I can explain..."

"Embry," I said, pushing the covers off of me, "I don't want an explaination from you." I opened the door, and he smiled at me.

"Really?" He hugged me, "I want an explaination from HER!"

His smile faded. He pushed me a little farther into my room, tunred around and locked the door. I looked at him, the word _Fear_ kicked through every muscle in my body. I didn't want to be in here with him. I didn't want the door to be locked.

"Jailynn," He began, "She's not coming back." His voice cracked as the words escaped his lips. "Its just me and you. I promise."

He took a step towards me. I was scared, now. The fear shaking my muscles. Their natural reaction to escape fear. They wanted to phase. My mind didn't.

"Jailynn," He said low. For only me to hear. He stepped towards me again. "Calm down, Baby."

I felt my muscles stop shaking, but they were still tense. "Embry," I whispered. I took a step back. What else was there to say? "What happened between you and her?"

His face got red, but not with embarrasment. With anger. "Jailynn." He said, no longer whispering. No longer for my ears only. This was for whoever happened to be listening. "You. Saw. Everything."

I shook my head, knowing he didn't understand the first time.

"I don't mean out there, Embry. I mean before."

He shook his head, as if trying to decide whether or not to tell me. Like there was something he didn't want me to know. What is it?

"Jailynn, the past is over with," He took a step toward me, and I put my hand out in front of me. "Jailynn," He said, again.

~!Embry!~

"Embry, do you know what you mean to me?" She asked me, her eyes ringed in red, like tears were threatening to break the surface. I didn't want her to cry. She didn't wait for me to answer before she said, "What happened to you and Kayla?"

I looked down. What did she want me to say? That is was nothing, and she lied about stuff that we didn't do? She wouldn't believe me. It's the truth, though.

"Jailynn. Nothing happened. We dated for a while, then she started spreading rumors, and I didn't like them. I left her. Then you were here and.. here we are."

She nodded, biting her lip. I took a step toward her, and this time, she didn't move. I reached out my hand and placed it lightly on her hip, feeling her stir under my hand, I pulled it back. She still didn't take a step back.

She closed her eyes as a tear made its escape. "Embry," She whispered, "You should probably go."

I was surprised she couldn't physicaly hear my heart break, because I could hear it, and I could feel it. My mother didn't want me at the house anymore, and I didn't have any other family.

"Jailynn, I don't have anywhere else to go. This imprint will brutalize me if we are apart too long. You don't understand." I said, my voice trembling. She knew what it was like to be brutalized. "Please, let me stay."

She didn't argue, she took my hand, and hugged me.

"Stay to your side of the bed." She whispered.


	18. La-Hoe

_**`!Jailynn!`**_

I didn't sleep well. I couldn't. Embry was too close for my comfort. I wouldn't have let him stay, If I'd had a choice. His mother didn't want him at home, and I couldn't let him sleep outside. It pained me to see him as upset as he had been, though I'm not sure why. I should have been hurting for other reasons. I hadn't spoken to him for hours yesterday, and a simple plead on his part let him back into my bed. I really love him...

"Wake up," I whispered in his ear. "Time to get out of my bed."

He rolled over and groaned. Obviously not up for the task. Too bad.

"Embry, you Jackass," I whispered a little louder, "Up."

He groaned once again, but this time he opened his eyes and looked at me. A loving, yet annoyed, look on his face. I would probably be annoyed too.

"Mornin' sunshine," He said through a yawn. He leaned up to kiss me, but I backed away quickly.

"Up."

A look of recognition came across his face. He remembered what went on yesterday, and realized why he needed to get out of my bed.

"Jailynn, Can't we talk about this?"

His eyes bore into me, and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Embry..."

He hugged me. I couldn't struggle against him, because deep down inside.. this is what I wanted. I wanted him to scoop me up and tell me we could get through this. I wanted to be in a moment of tranquility forever. A moment with Embry.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know. Let me see your phone." I said, pulling away. I wouldn't let him off the hook as easy as he apparently thought.

"What?" He said, looking confused.

"Hand me. your phone." I said, more sternly this time.

He shrugged his shoulder and handed over the phone.

I opened the contacts and went straight to the "K's"

Embry looked over my shoulder, watching what I was doing.

I clicked on the name "Kayla Lahote" and hit call.

The phone rang three times, and then her perky, annoying voice answered.

"Em! I knew you still loved me! Where do you want to meet up? You can leave that nasty little girl you're with now. She's just Sam's sister.."

I cut her off, "Listen here, Kayla La-hoe," I said, "Me and Embry are together for good now. NOTHING you can do to stop it. Nothing anyone can do."

"Oh yeah?" She said, getting an attitude.

I wasn't going to deal with it. "Yeah. No more showing up here at seven in the morning. No more texting Embry. No more Calling him. No more talking to him when you see him out. Nothing to do with him. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." She said.

I clicked the phone shut, and handed it back to Embry. "Kayla La-hoe? Really?" He laughed, then said, "Did you know that she's Paul's sister?"

I froze.

"Its okay, Jailynn. Paul hates her."

I smiled in a silent victory and kissed Embry.

_**~!Embry!~**_

"La-hoe?" Paul said, laughing at the newest insult to his sister. "Nice."

He held up his hand for a high-five from Jailynn, and she remained still and quiet, still not used to Paul. She smiled in response.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Jared asked.

"I just said that she needed to have nothing else to do with Embry..." She said quietly "And a few other things.." She said under her breath.

The guys applauded her and moved away from the subject.

"Are you done being mad?" Jared asked, "Because I would like to have a happy day and I can't do that if you and Embry are upset. Messes with the vibes."

Jailynn and I both stared at him.

"What? I can't be spiritual now and then?"

We continued to stare until he began to chuckle.

"Whatever." He said.

Paul got quite a chuckle out of our conversation. Jailynn looked at him, and slowly his laughing died down.

They both left the room, leaving me and Jailynn alone in the kitchen.

"So.." I said, quietly. I knew the guys could still hear me, "What do you want to do?"

She looked down.

"Embry.. I think it would be better if you slept in the spare bedroom or on the couch. I think it would be better if we spent a little time NOT in the same room. I think it would be great for to you to stay in my room until I fell asleep, but you left. I think Sam would like this a little better. I just.. I think we're moving too fast."

My heart broke.

"Jailynn," I said, my voice cracked. "Please.. It kills me to hear this.."

She stepped back, "No. Embry. I need space. I've been out of the hands of someone who tried to kill me every day for less than a month and you're sleeping in my bed. You're with me at every moment."

I looked down. "Okay, Jailynn. I understand." I turned to walk out of the room, and I felt her grab the back of my shirt.

"You can stay with me now," She said, "You don't have to go."

I turned around to face her, "You don't want me to be in the same room with you, right? I'll go." Tears were streaking her beautiful face. But she deserved this right? She just stomped my heard without hesitation. She knew it would kill me. I knew it couldn't hurt her the same way it hurt me. I had imprinted on her, not the other way around.

She deserved this. That is what I kept telling myself. She deserves this. But I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe that she deserved this, I didn't believe that I did either, though.


	19. I'm Sorry

`!Jailynn!`

I cried. I cried for an hour, then an hour turned into two hours, and two hours turned into three. I heard a gentle tap at my door, and my heart leaped. I got up, and silently tip-toed to the door. I crouched, so that if it wasn't him, I could sit against the door and cry.

"Who is it?" I whispered, the noise barely audible.

"I gave you space." said the voice on the other side.

"I'm sorry."

"Jay, Open the door."

I stood quietly, unlocked the door, and threw my arms around his neck. I felt his arms circle around my hips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"Its okay."

I cried into his shoulder, a loud, obnoxious, sob. He run his hand through my hair, and whispered little, calming things in my ear.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I know. I love you, too." he said to me.

I had to pull away, and when I looked at him, he looked hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Embry. I said I wanted space, but I swear you were trying to kill me. You didn't even say anything through the bond." I pushed his chest, then I hugged him again, "Please don't do that to me, again." I backed up.

Embry turned to walk out of the room, and I grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

"To ask about the guest bedroom," He said, not wanting to meet my eyes, keeping them on the floor.

"No," I said. "Stay."

A smile grew on his face, and he turned back to me. He closed the door behind him and kissed me. Hard.

~~~~~~~~Sorry, I know its short, but I've got more I need to update, and this is just to say I'M BACK!


End file.
